ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Store 23
Store 23 is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Eatle (who transforms back into Ben), Max, and Liam are blasted out of a building. Liam flees with a cart of stolen Vaxasaurian eggs. Ben transforms into Feedback and runs after him, blasting him and knocking him away from the cart. A Kineceleran girl starts filming Feedback, so he poses. Liam shoots Feedback, but Feedback redirects the blast. Max arrives and asks what he's doing, and Feedback says that he's posing for a video. Max is appalled as Feedback begins shooting over his shoulder at Liam. Max tells Feedback not to play with the villains, and he transforms back into Ben. Ben is then scolded by Max for not listening. Ben walks off, complaining that he's been hearing Max lecture him since he was 10. This leaves Max to deal with Liam's arrest. Back at Plumber HQ, Ben tells Blukic and Driba "It's time." The both of them drop what they're doing and join Ben in the search for the elusive 23rd Mr. Smoothy. Ben and the Galvans take the Tenn-Speed motorcycle. Driba says that the website says nothing about store 23, and that the store keeps disappearing and reappearing on the scanner. Max calls the Omnitrix, but Ben allows for it to go on voice mail. The 23rd store appears and disappears, but Blukic saw where it was. They go there, but as they run in, it disappears and they smack into the wall. Ben presses the wall, and it reappears and he falls in. It disappears again. Inside, a Cow alien and a Chicken alien angrily exit from the store, which is floating in a weird rainbow void that sucks them in. Blukic and Driba argue over what it was and then agree that it is an inter-dimensional aura. In the back, Ben sees Professor Hokestar fiddling with a machine. Ben is surprised that Hokestar opened a Mr. Smoothy that travels between dimensions. Hokestar says that the store will exist in every dimension when the generator works. Driba says that they are staying in one place while dimensions move around them. The generator dies and they go outside into what looks like Bellwood. Driba notes that there is an alien making trouble. It is revealed to be Tetrax and he demands Ben. Ben goes to talk to him, but Tetrax doesn't recognize him. Another, younger Ben named Ben 23 arrives, complete with fancy clothes, flying cameras, and cheering fans. Hokestar says that this dimension must closely resemble their own, displeasing the Galvans. Ben 23 transforms into Freezelizard, the Arctiguana of this dimension, and Freezelizard and Tetrax battle as the cameras advertise Mr. Gyro and Ben observes while being dumbfounded. Blukic and Driba confirm that all Mr. Smoothy's are now Mr. Gyros in this dimension. Ben worries that interfering will change history, but Blukic says that dimension travel is different from time travel. Freezelizard knocks Tetrax off a building, drops a tank on him, and reverts back into Ben 23. Ben tells Blukic and Driba to repair the generator, but Hokestar doesn't want to leave due to seeing a business opportunity and Ben says that they don't seem to like aliens here and to keep a low profile. Ben joins the crowd that was surrounding Ben 23. Ben 23 advertises for Mr. Gyro when Tetrax breaks out of the tank. Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs at Tetrax, but Tetrax teleports away and Ben 23 questions XLR8 about if XLR8 has been sent by the Intellectuary. XLR8 tells him that he hasn't, slamming the Omnitrix as it times out and transforms back into Ben, commenting that he and Ben 23 might be "related" and shows him his Omnitrix. Both Bens are amazed at the possibility of meeting each other. At the same time, Tetrax teleports to the hideout of the Intellectually and informs him that there is a second Ben. Then, Ben and Ben 23 go to Mr. Gyro, where Ben 23 is mobbed by fans. Ben 23 says that he is the richest and most famous person in the world and tells the clerk to load Ben up with Ben 23 merchandise and goes to sign autographs. Ben 23 tells Ben that there was a smoothie store there once, but he crushed it accidentally as Giant Manster. They sit down and Ben tells Ben 23 that he actually has more than 70 aliens. Ben 23 claims that he has 90. Ben asks what happens if Vilgax attacks while Ben 23 is busy being famous, but Ben 23 has never heard of Vilgax. Hokestar offers Blukic and Driba shares in store 23, but Driba refuses, wanting to escape from Dimension 23. Blukic finishes his repairs, but they fail miserably. The reading on the meter is 23, causing Blukic to suspect a 23 conspiracy. A customer arrives, which causes the three to panic about what to do. Hokestar wants money, but they are aliens. Ben 23 shows Ben a promotional image of Alien 24, which Ben easily guesses the identity of Feedback. Ben 23 takes a liking to Ben 10's name for his alien, deciding to use it instead of "Plugman". Ben 23 says that when he gets a new alien, he retires one of his old ones. Ben listens to Max's message and Ben 23 says that he hasn't thought of Max in years. Suddenly, a group of robbers speed away from a nearby bank. Ben 23 ignores them and suggests that Ben show him his aliens in case he hasn't unlocked some of them, but Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and chases the crooks. Ben 23 says that they have cops for that, but Shocksquatch says that they can't let the crooks get away. Ben 23 tell Shocksquatch to wait for the cameras. Shocksquatch stops the car with a pole and electrocuted it in order to disable it. Ben 23 is impressed and Shocksquatch suggests calling the Plumbers to collect the robbers, and is shocked to learn that in this reality, there is no Plumbers base. Ben shows Ben 23 some of his aliens through transforming into Murk Upchuck, who Ben 23 calls Vomit Man, then Spidermonkey, who Ben 23 calls Mr. Monkey, then Mole-Stache, who Ben 23 doesn't have, and Wildmutt, who Ben 23 calls Dog-Nabbit. Wildmutt transforms back into Ben and Ben 23 says that they should do a reality show team-up, but Ben does not appear to be interested and he tells Ben 23 that his aliens aren't the only good ones, shocking Ben 23. Suddenly, a rocket that was secretly launched by SevenSeven lands on the same area that both Ben were on. Luckily, Ben 23 transforms into Rollaway, the Cannonbolt of this dimension, and uses his sphere form in order to save himself and Ben from the rocket. Then, Rollaway attacks SevenSeven, who dodges his attacks. They fight each other, but SevenSeven blasts Rollaway, which stops him. Ben transforms into XLR8 againand he runs at SevenSeven. SevenSeven programs a bomb and tries to fight XLR8, but XLR8 is too fast for him. XLR8 goes to Rollaway and instructs him to take SevenSeven down. Rollaway knocks SevenSeven into a building and reverts back into Ben 23. He discovers the fact that SevenSeven had secretly attached a bomb on his arm and XLR8 runs over to Ben 23. XLR8 runs through all of the possible codes in order to disarm the bomb and he removes it from Ben 23's arm and places it in front of SevenSeven, which causes SevenSeven to retreat. The bomb detonates and XLR8 transforms back into Ben. Before Ben 23 goes to eat at Mr. Gyro's with Ben as a token of gratitude for saving his life, SevenSeven emerges from the smoke and returns with Tetrax and the Intellectuary with him. Ben transforms into Heatblast, while Ben 23 transforms into his version of Shocksquatch, Electricyeti. SevenSeven and Tetrax chase Heatblast and Electricyeti fights the Intellectuary. He leaps onto him and shocks him, disabling his suit and Azmuth is revealed to be inside. Electricyeti wonders where the cameras are, only to learn that everyone else has discovered that Driba, Blukic, and Professor Hokestar are hiding in the Mr. Smoothy building, and are prepared to launch an attack. As Heatblast fights SevenSeven, the cameras cover an alien attack at store 23. Police surround the store. Heatblast melts the road, defeating Tetrax, and flies to Electricyeti. After Electricyeti reverts back into Ben 23, He prepares to kill Azmuth by ripping him in half. However, Heatblast returns and transforms back into Ben, who warns Ben 23 that he nearly crossed the line and that Azmuth is the one who created the Omnitrix. Azmuth recovers and takes Ben 23's Omnitrix off of his wrist and he says that it was meant for Max, but it was too late due to the fact that Max was already gone. Azmuth notices Ben's Omnitrix and assumes that the same event occurred in his dimension, but Ben tells Azmuth that Max is still alive in his dimension and he keeps him from becoming like Ben 23. Ben 23 says that he misses Max and Ben tells Ben 23 that he almost just crossed a line and that what he did was wrong. Ben tells him to be a hero instead of a mogul. Ben 23 asks how to tell the good ones from the bad ones and Tetrax and SevenSeven arrive and say that they only want to help and Ben 23 apologizes to them. Azmuth says that they need to explore Ben's better use for the Omnitrix and gives the Hero Watch to him. Ben then gives it back to Ben 23. With that settled, the only thing left is to get rid of the angry mob outside Mr. Smoothy so Ben can get home with his friends. Ben 23 faces the crowd and explains that not all aliens are evil, vouching for Driba, Blukic, Hokestar, Azmuth, Tetrax, and SevenSeven. Now that the humans are no longer trying to kill them, Hokestar successfully sells smoothies until his supplies run out. Azmuth instructs the two dim-witted Galvans that they are geniuses by Earth standards, but "remarkably unintelligent for Galvans" as their attempts to fix Hokestar's machine was the equivalent of pressing the accelerator and brakes at the same time. Ben advises his dimensional counterpart to listen to Azmuth, as he's a good second for Max. Ben, Hokestar, Blukic, and Driba return to their respective dimension, much to Hokestar's dismay of losing the opportunity for profit. Ben immediately runs to Max's shop. Max is still mad at Ben for running off after Liam's capture, but Ben hugs him. Max is confused, but happy when Ben asks him to keep yelling at him. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Ben teaches Ben 23 that not all aliens are evil. * Ben 23 forms a team with Tetrax, SevenSeven, and Azmuth. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Murk Upchuck (Omniverse Debut) *Feedback (Debut by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Blarney T. Hokestar *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (first appearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (first appearance) *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (first appearance) *SevenSeven (Dimension 23) (first appearance) *Cow Alien (first appearance) *Chicken Alien (first appearance) *K8-E Villains *Liam *Orange Offenders (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Eatle (cameo; off-screen transformation) *Feedback (first appearance by 16 year old Ben) *XLR8 (x2) *Shocksquatch *Murk Upchuck (first re-appearance; cameo) *Spidermonkey (cameo) *Mole-Stache (cameo) *Wildmutt (cameo) *Heatblast By Ben 23 *Freezelizard (first appearance) *Rollaway (first appearance) *Electricyeti (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *A poster advertising the movie "Ben 23: Secret of the Hero Watch" is seen in the episode. This is a parody of the original series movie Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. **Also, the fact that Ben gets to know Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, and Tetrax works along with him, appearance of Azmuth's suit and appearance of a Sotoraggian coincides with Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix along with the poster parody. *Characters based on Cow and Chicken from'' Cow and Chicken make a cameo appearance in Mr. Smoothy's 23rd store after Ben goes in and it hops dimensions. Charlie Adler, the characters' original voice actor reprises his roles for the appearance. *While searching for the 23rd Mr. Smoothy, Driba refers to Omnivoracious, as he says that the look for the Mr. Smoothy "Could be a wild Omnivoracious chase". This is a pun on the phrase "A wild goose chase". *The street names, Pugsley and Klein refer to writers, Tom Pugsley and Greg Klein. *When Ben 23 remarks, "What could possibly go wrong? Nothing. Nothing could possibly go wrong", Ben, Driba, and Blukic's reactions are a reference toward how Murphy's law has a habit of triggering upon similar sentences being uttered in their universe, and it being a running gag in the series. Trivia *This episode chronologically takes place between ''Tummy Trouble and Vilgax Must Croak.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/419520917178182284 *As Dimension 23 Azmuth explains, Driba and Blukic are geniuses by human standards. However, they are dumb by Galvan standards. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim